Tomorrow
by NintenGirl2002
Summary: Book two of my series! Check out the first one, Doors and then read please. I need a cover for this so please read the books and pm me please. Xoxo!
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow ch 1

A/n: You guys knew I couldn't wait until Thursday. I fell in love with the storyline and have been brainstorming and decided to put this ahead two years. And this is all my imagination. Nothing is real, of you don't like don't read. *cough cough Joshua cough cough* I will be posting this every other day because some days I have commitments and I don't want to rush it. Pay attention to the stuff in brackets because it will help you very much. If you read all of this use the word sleepy in your comment. In the first part will be Abigail's POV. K? Leggo!

One day me and Jerome were cuddling on the couch that has become Mitch's bed over the years.

"We need a bigger apartment"

"No we don't. I like this one"

"Jerome, Mitch has been sleeping on a couch for two years. We need a bigger apartment"

"Alright."

Over the next week we go looking at apartments but we jut can't find a suitable one that can fit all three of us.

Later on in the week we are sitting at the kitchen table looking at flyers.

"This one has two bedrooms and an office. Mitch could have the office?"

"Abigail, this is too tiring. Why can't it just stay like this."

"We can't have anyone over because our couch is a bed! This was fine for the first few months, but not now!"

"Abigail, why can't we just share a bed"

"I've told you a million times, not until marriage!"

"We can make that happen"

"Jerome, are you saying"

"Yes. Abigail, I am."

He gets off his chair and walks to the kitchen cupboard over the stove. He pulls a box out of the cupboard and walks over to me.

"Abigail, I've been wanting to ask you for two weeks. Will you marry me?"

I'm in tears by this point.

I jump at him and knock him to the ground.

I whisper in his ears.

"Does minecraft have blocks?"

"What's going on, I heard a thump."

"We're married!"

"Well not married, engaged."

"Congrats!"

Mitch looks at me with a look that shows that he is disappointed.

I remember that day many years ago. I still think back to that day and remember the feeling.

I haven't felt that feeling again.

A/n: I wanted to wait until next chapter but why not. Also, a love triangle! How fun. Team Jerome or team Mitch? Hope you enjoyed chapter one of Tomorrow, I will upload a new chapter later on tonight. Love ya! Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow ch 2

A/n: I sent notifications to the people with and accounts who commented on the first book so if you want a pm every chapter, tell me and I will. It's 1:00 when I writing this so I am very sleepy. Anyway, the chapter will be in Jerome's POV. I don't own the song I Do by Colbie Calliet

Why did I do this. I love Abigail, but I'm not ready to marry her!

She's been running around like a chicken with its head cut off to plan it.

I keep telling her it won't be until next year but she doesn't listen.

So far she has our guest list, bridesmaids, groomsmen and cake!

In two days!

I'm siting on the couch, that has been cleaned and made into a couch again, when Abigail comes up to me and sits down.

"Jerome?"

"What honey"

"I want to start a YouTube channel"

I've been trying to avoid this for ages. I really don't want her to start a YouTube channel.

We have banned Mat from our life, this is one more way we have to avoid him.

"What kind?"

"Gaming... Songs... Stuff like that"

"You sing?"

"Yea..."

"This sounds stupid, but can you sing to me?"

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid. I need practice anyway. Do you have a guitar?"

"We have guitar hero?"

"Let's buy a guitar then."

I start getting off the couch and get my coat.

"You're expansive, y'know?"

(POV switch! Abigail)

"So I put the camera like this and the headphones like this?"

I position the camera and headphones the way he showed me before.

"Perfect! Now when you want to record, press this button"

"What would I do without you?"

I press the button and record.

"Hey guys! My name is Abigail, and today I will sing a song I wrote. This song is dedicated to my lovely fiancé, Jerome."

It's always been about me, myself, and I

I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time

I never wanted to be anybody's other half

I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last

That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

You make me wanna say

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I can't live without it, I can't let it go

Ooh what did I get myself into?

You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,

Tell me is it only me

Do you feel the same?

You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games

I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down

You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now

Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through

So can we say

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let it go

What more can I get myself into?

You make me wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family

Ooh, can we be a family?

And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

And we'll remember when we said

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let us go

Just look at what we got ourselves into

You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,

Love you

"I hope you liked it, see you tomorrow!"

"You did awesome."

"Thank you!"

"You didn't have to dedicate it to me"

"But if I didn't, it would be a lie"

Jerome blushes.

"Y'know, when you do that you're so sexy"

"Is Mitch home?"

"Nope"

I move closer to Jerome almost sitting on him.

"I think we can start sleeping together now"

"I feel tired. Shall we go take a nap?"

"Definitely"

He picks me up and carries me to his bedroom, no wait, our bedroom.

A/n: Did you likey? I did. This has been one of my favourite chapters I've written so far. Most of it is the mind of Colbie Calliet, but whateva! Love ya! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow ch 3

A/n: I'm back! This chapter is mostly filler and maybe a surprise at the end, if you're good. I want you guys to tell me, what has been your absolute favourite chapter in the series?

Anyways, back into Mitch's pov.

I'm almost never home anymore. I'm always trying to occupy myself by doing something.

I was hoping that they'd break up, but later as it went on the possibility became less and less.

Now they're engaged! I have no hope now.

Abigail was supposed to be mine!

When I saw her making breakfast I didn't stare because I didn't remember her, I stared because she was beautiful.

That day when she was crying, I didn't hold her because she was crying, I held her because I loved her and I cared.

I'd hate to say this but I need a miracle.

(Pov switch, Abigail)

I miss Mitch. He is almost never home, he is my best friend, I miss him.

Mitch has become a part of me now. I sort of want to be with him.

I start to realize how my actions are reflecting this.

I didn't make a YouTube channel for the heck of it, I did it to get closer to him.

I didn't ask him to stay that one day because I was sad, I did it because I liked it.

I sit in Mitch's room getting the stuff I had there and he walks in.

It looks like he has been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There is something wrong. Tell me"

"There's nothing wrong"

I get up and go stand in front if him.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you"

He runs out of the apartment and I run after him.

"Wait up!"

But he has the advantage, when we get to the door he runs out and I have to stop because I have no shoes.

I put my head down and whisper to no one.

"I think I love you too"

A/n: Love triangle time! I'm sorry about the really short chapter. I didn't have many ideas but I wanted to get one out today. I promise tomorrow I will update a chapter at least 700 words. Okay? Love ya! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow ch 4

A/n: I have plans for an amazing love triangle. And it will start to take place today. You guys have to promise me that you guys are mature because this chapter is borderline graphic, nothing to bad. Sort of like chapter two.  
Back to Abbie.

Mitch hasn't been home for four days now and I'm starting to get worried.

One day I am home laying in bed and I hear the door click.

I walk into the kitchen thinking that its Jerome but its not.

"Mitch! I haven't seen you in ages!"

I run up and hug him.

Unlike usual he doesn't respond.

"What's wrong now?"

"Abigail, your getting married, every time you see me you can't hug me"

"But you're my best friend"

"I know. Abigail, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Okay"

"Do you really want to get married?"

"I don't know"

That's the truth. I don't know

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

It's now or never

"What?"

"I love you"

I lunge at him and kiss him.

He reacts as almost if he was going to kiss me originally.

He starts to tug on my shirt.

"Wait, what if Jerome catches us?"

"He won't"

After that I couldn't remember what happened.

I wake up in his bed

What did I just do! I'm engaged!

There is a little voice in my back of my head. I keep trying to ignore it, but eventually I give in.

I just slept with my best friend.

A/n: That is as bad as its going to get. I had to do that or the next chapter won't make sense. Comment what you think will happen. I'm sorry for the stuff that happened. How many chapters has that been on 24 hours? I deserve an pat on the back. Love ya! Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Oh Joshua, I love ya (not creepy, I promise) and thank you for calling me your inspiration. The recent comment has actually helped me! I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, your comment was the first comment that had real criticism, and I didn't know how to react. ANYWAYS! Back to the story. I've tried to improve the story, and I do most of my writing extremely tired or really spazzy, so I need help. Back onto the messed up mind of Abbie.

I pondered all night about what happened. I don't know who I love more.

Do I call of the wedding? Do I stop it with Mitch?

I don't know who I need more.

This will have to come down to who I want to live with and who I can't live without.

In good news, I got a job! A pretty good one too.

I'm working with the news station here as a journalist.

When I got the news I almost threw up. Well, it could have been because I've been sick lately, but that doesn't matter.

At work later that day I'm speaking with my boss.

She calls me into her office.

"Hello Ma'm"

She turns around towards me and says,

"Good morning...?"

"Abigail. My name is Abigail ma'm"

"Oh dear, you don't need to call me ma'm, call me Melody"

This is the first time I've been able to really have a good look at her.

Her hair is a coppery color that sprawls out in all directions. Her eyes a grey, but her personality pays up for it.

She has a British accent, but not a posh one. One that makes her even more badass.

She is wearing a tight black vest with leggings and high heels. Wow.

She turns to me and says,

"You know that there is a heat wave in Bristol, right?"

"Yes ma- I mean Melody"

"You wanna go to Bristol?"

I'm shocked! I only got here a week ago!

"Yes. I do."

She smiles and says,

"Pack your bags dear!"

"I won't let you down, I promise!"

I run out of the office and grab my keys off my desk and my coat off my chair.

A/n: Welcome back! I was camping and I didn't have the internets. Plot twist! If you ever watched an episode of Doctor Who you know what I'm talking bout with melody. Especially you, Bookworm.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow ch6

A/n: I need inspiration! I have an idea, but I need ideas for fluff! Comments are needed and they are all read. I haven't done one of these in ages so, here is a list of people who commented.

bookworm of gallifrey- my long time reader.

Deliciouscattle- the slow reader

Joshua- the critic

Draco- captain obvious

xXBrokenDeviceXx- the affair

And all the guests that have commented, I love you all!

You spoiled my plot! Meanies! Yes, she is preggo.

This author note is long.

Anyoranges I still want comments. So, get your typing fingers all ready. AND it's in Abbie's pov. You thought I was going to say something important, weren't you. Silly you, I don't write important things.

RELEASE THE ummmm... ABIGAIL! I guess...

I wake up to Jerome snoring lightly next to me. We've been sleeping together for the past month, but not really "sleeping" together.

I can't bring myself to do it! I love him and all, but I also love Mitch...

I'm so confused!

"Eugghhh!"

Jerome looks at me and flutters his eyes.

"Is your stomach hurting again?"

I look at him and cuddle into him.

"A bit"

"You have to get that checked out"

"Later"

He looks at me as of he's going to say something, but then shakes his head and smiles.

"Y'know? I'll get it checked out today, just to prove you wrong"

He looks at me again like I'm crazy.

"You're leaving for Bristol today, remember?"

I mutter curses under my breath.

"I guess I won't be going to the doctor"

*Later on that day*

"Mitch!"

"What Abigail!"

I run around the apartment looking for my suitcase.

"My suitcase Mitch! Where is it!?"

Suddenly he appears behind me.

"I put it in the car"

"I thought Jerome was taking me"

He walks around me and takes my hands.

"I couldn't miss an opportunity to spend time with my favourite girl"

Favourite girl...

After all the night we spent together cuddling and kissing and  
Getting on to other things...

It makes me feel happy, even though I know it shouldn't.

"And you're my favourite boy"

I don't hear Jerome come in, but when he says something, his presence becomes obvious

"Interrupting anything here?"

I laugh.

"Of course not! Mitch was telling me not to be nervous."

Now it's Jerome's turn to grab my hands.

"Why would my Abbie be nervous"

I give him a kiss on his cheek and pull away.

"I get very nervous"

While all of this was happening Mitch is just standing in the corner looking awkward and feeling awkward too, I suppose.

I interrupt the silence.

"Mitch was saying that we should take his car because we can all go then"

Mitch looks like a kid in the candy store.

When Jerome goes to get his coat I share a glance with him. I'm not sure what it meant.

*in the car*

"Do you have to go over every single bump and pot hole?"

While at a red light he turns to me and says,

"I'm not trying to. Does it bother you?"

"I have a really upset stomach"

It's not a lie. I've always been carsick, I'm also nervous! So, basically, I'm screwed!

Mitch turns around in his seat.

"Do you want me to go to a gas station and get some water?"

How old does he think I am? Two!

"I'm good."

After a while, I start to get a headache. But I ignore it. It gets worse and worse, so bad I start to feel light headed.

When we get to the airport i step out of the car.

I take a step and my legs go numb. They're not working.

Neither is anything else. But it feels good. So I don't try to resist.

Soon I feel all fuzzy and tired. I slowly fall asleep, this being the best I've ever slept.

As I slip away I hear people talking.

They aren't words anymore, just voices.

A/n: Well that was... Different. I hoped you enjoyed! Jk, I wouldn't cut it off like that. I had to do that. She fainted, she didn't have a heart attack, or any of the sort. Just fainted. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Tomorrow 7

A/n: Joshua is the only smart one! Holy shit people! You really think I would make her preggers?! She isn't preggo, don't get your fangirl level to 1002. I have an idea, don't worry. Side note, if you can't spell words, don't comment. My dear cattle, I didn't know if you were keeping up on the story, because you haven't commented. So i named you the slow reader. If anyone knows who stephenplays and chuggaaconroy are, I'm gonna write a fanfic about them. If not, look them up! They do funny shiz! If you want spoilers, go check out Joshua's comment. That's very similar to my original plot line. ANYBETTY (that's a Jerome reference. Is it funny? No? Okay...) Into Jerome's pov. Haven't said that in a while.

*skipping to the doctor because I can't write that stuff*

I've cried so much I can't anymore. I've resorted to curling up in one of the chairs and listening to music on my phone.

I start to drift off to sleep while Mitch waits. I make him promise to tell me if anything happens.

Suddenly a song comes on my phone.

"I do I do i do do do do do"

It reminds me of Abigail too much. She used to go around the house singing the song.

I slowly take the earphones out of my ears and curl up tighter. I keep thinking that I have no more tears left, but more come, and I'm left in the same state I was before.

(Mitch time)

Jerome has become a mess, I just sit here. Not feeling, or listening, I'm not here really. Just another person in the waiting room.

I don't speak it move because if I do I will break down. I am a rock. I will not break.

A woman in blue hospital scrubs comes into the room.

"Is there anyone here to see Abigail Nooch?"

I bolt up, almost tipping over the chair, and start to walk away immediately. I remember Jerome and go and wake him.

I think i can hold it in, but I can't. By the time I reach the room where Abigail is I'm sobbing.

I try to silence myself as well as i can before I walk in.

I see her hooked up to so many tubes I can't count them all. I start to break down again. My vision is blurred so I can't see.

The silence of the room, with the whir of the machines, is unsettling.

I almost leave, but I have to stay. A woman interrupts the whir.

"Abigail suffered from a seizure. We didn't find it too bad, she'll be alright. Are either one of you the father?"

I am ultimately confused.

"Father?"

The nurse chuckled.

"Did you guys know she was pregnant?"

Me and Jerome look at each other.

We both shake our heads.

(Jerome switch)

How is she pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant for a month. We only had, you know, about a week ago.

Mitch! Mitch! That bastard!

I make a fist with my hand and turn to him.

"You slept with my wife."

I walk towards him getting louder.

"You slept with my wife!"

He starts to cower now.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!"

At the last moment I punch him in the nose.

I see the nurse run into the hallway, probably to get help.

I can't breath. I keep going at Mitch until security comes to get me.

As we are leaving I shout again.

"I never want to see you again"

I grab the nightstick out if the officers pocket and whack myself over the head so I don't have to experience this torture anymore.

A/n: YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE! That is all.


	8. Alternate Chapter 7

Tomorrow 8  
A/n: Are you guys serious? People actually like this? Wow. This is the alternate chapter 7, so if you like this one more, please comment down below.

"Hey Abbie, I know when I talk to you you aren't listening because, well, you can't. You've been in a coma for three weeks and 4 days, now. I really miss you Abbie. Today we recorded a video and people asked where you were, I had to tell them that you were on vacation. I love you dear."

I pull a hand to my pounding head and try to sit up but dizziness and nausea takeover and I'm forced to lie down again.

"What do you mean?"

I open my eyes and the brightness overcomes me.

"Oh my god..."

I hear the guy sitting beside me start to hyperventilate and cry at the same time.

"What happened?"

I open my eyes and look at my body. I'm in my underwear and have a million IV's and tubes around me.

The man sitting next to me gets onto the bed I'm on and tackles me into a kiss.

"Get off of me!"

I feel him pull away and his eyes have a look of confusion on them. I take a closer look at his face and after a while recognize him. I pull him back into my arms and kiss him feverishly.

Between breaths I get to mutter a few short words.

"I... Love... You... Jerome..."

My heart monitor picks up and the nurse rushes in.

"I guess she woke up?"

Jerome sits on the side of me now, face red from a mixture of our previous actions and being caught in our previous actions by a nurse.

*Jerome*

"So I went into a coma after I got out of the car, and didn't wake up for four weeks?

God. Even thinking about it makes me sick.

"Ummhmm"

I blink my eyes a few times to stop the tears from coming.

"What did you do?"

I take a deep breath and try to stay focused.

"I waited for you to come back"

*Abbie*

"Ya'know, even though I'm not fully 'better' we can still have fun."

He bites his lower lip either nervously or in excitement.

I pull on his shirt until I'm on top of him on the couch and our lips are locked.

I sit in his lap with my legs around his hips and my hands starting to fumble with his shirt buttons. He, being much more productive, already has my shirt off and starts to kiss and suck on my lower neck.

In the back of our minds we both hear the door open and close, but being to caught up in eachother, we ignore it.

"Hey gu-"

We break and I pull his shirt over my bare chest even though he has seen me in the nude many times before.

I quickly button up half of the buttons and rush after him.

"Mitch! Wait!"

I stop at the door and close it. I walk slowly back into the living room.

"What's his problem?"

I sigh at him. He can be so clueless at times.

"He just saw his two best-friends basically having sex on his couch. I would be shocked too."

I close my eyes and lean on the chair.

Two familiar arms wrap around my body. He whispers in my ear.

"I still want you"

I turn around and nod my head towards the hallway.

"Shall we?"

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom.

A/n: I liked this one much better. Remember to vote!


End file.
